


Wake Me Up With A Whisper and A Touch | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Hand Jobs, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Sex, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: Keith wakes up from his dream.Apleasantdream that has his blood boiling wild, his body sweating, his heart pounding and his dick throbbing with unexpected desires. It makes his gut coil in that familiar twist that he can't keep in, muffling a moan as he turns in the bed.-----A short NSFW piece where Lance gives Keith what he needs after a very pleasant dream.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Comments: 10
Kudos: 312





	Wake Me Up With A Whisper and A Touch | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1215304040227246084?s=19).

Keith wakes up from his dream.

A _pleasant_ dream that has his blood boiling wild, his body sweating, his heart pounding and his dick throbbing with unexpected desires. It makes his gut coil in that familiar twist that he can't keep in, muffling a moan as he turns in the bed.

In the dimness of the room, he can barely see his boyfriend, only the outline of his silhouette. His dream flashes before him, how Lance's hands had freely roamed every inch of Keith's body, each touch unrelenting, setting fire to his already heated up skin. 

He scooches towards Lance, pressing against his side firmly. He adjusts his position, the movement grinding his dick against Lance's thigh and Keith's breath hitches, pleasure coursing through him. It feels so good, such a relieving sensation he presses again, slowly at first and basking on the shiver that runs down his spine.

" _Hhmm_ ," he let's out quietly, holding onto Lance and begins grinding in a steady rhythm. He buries his face on the crook of Lance's neck, smelling his boyfriend's scent that only makes his dick throb again, painful yet deliciously.

He ruts again, harder now as the building desire rushes through his body, eliciting more moans from Keith that he can't keep to himself. 

" _Fuck_ ," he murmurs, biting his lips immediately after the moment Lance produces a strangled wheeze and his body tenses up. Keith freezes, dick throbbing painfully inside his boxers and he waits, impatiently. 

"Keith?" Lance calls out, his voice raspy from sleep but sending Keith into a frenzy. He ruts slowly, hears Lance intake of breath and feels the sudden spike of his pulse on that sensitive spot on his neck Keith is touching with his lips. "K-Keith? Wha...?"

" _Ssshh_ ," Keith cuts him quietly, tracing small nibbles through his neck up to Lance's earlobe, biting, licking and kissing lightly behind his ear. He builds up the rhythm again, unashamedly grinding against Lance's thigh and letting out a hot humid moan against his boyfriend's ear. "Please Lance, I need this."

Keith buries his head again on Lance's hair, moving his hips harder and harder, Lance's ragged breath coming out in husky sounds that do nothing but turn Keith even on, hornier than when we woke up from the dream.

Suddenly, Lance's hands are moving over Keith's bare back, fingertips slowly tracing the nods of his spine and making Keith groan as he squirms at the touch. His boyfriend grabs the elastic of his boxers and pulls them down, Keith helping in freeing his dick without even thinking about what Lance is doing. The next thing he knows, Lance is smacking his ass, making Keith yelp in surprise, and then is grabbing it, forcing Keith to rut faster and harder against him. All Keith can do is let out a loud moan that is barely Lance's name as his boyfriend suddenly sets the tempo.

"Fuck, Lance," is all he can say against Lance's neck, words meaningless in his frenzy haze.

Keith writhes, the waves and waves of pleasure that assault him making me almost too clumsy with his movements. He adjusts his position slightly, Lance's hand giving him a small push, another slap and Keith feels his limbs like jelly.

His knee accidentally touches Lance's dick; he can feel how hard his boyfriend is, can almost taste how turned on and horny he is right now and how hard he's trying not to grind back.

" _Lance_ ," he murmurs hotly.against Lance's skin.

Keith tries to return the favour, a hand coming out from holding Lance's shirt in his fist and snaking its way down, playing with the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. But Lance stops him, trapping Keith's hand from reaching further down and brings it up to kiss his knuckles.

"No, _you_ need this more than I do tonight," he explains in that raspy tone that is so hot it has Keith forgetting about what he's saying and just keep grinding.

He doesn't know how long he has been building up his pleasure, Lance controlling the rhythm and occasionally tempting his ass with a squeeze or two, a slap on his butt cheek and hard grab that steals Keith's breath away. His unkempt desire burns hotter than lava.

"Almost?" Lance asks quietly, his voice reverberating through his chest in such a pathetically delicious way it makes Keith mumble an incoherent reply that sounds more like a pained whine. Lance only chuckles lightly at that. "Good!"

Lance moves them so fast Keith barely knows how it happens; one minute he's practically humping against his boyfriend's side, almost ready to orgasm, the next he's laying flat on his back and breathlessly panting Lance's name as he kisses him fiercely, deeply.

"L-Lan-" his cuts his own cry with a loud and strangled moan the moment Lance's fingers pinch a nipple, Keith arching his backs against the touch, brushing against Lance's skin.

"Yes baby?" Lance asks with mischief coating his tone. He bites Keith's bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth until he swallows Keith's protests with another kiss. His fingers twist his nipple again and Keith breaks the kiss to let out a curse. Lance giggles and trails soft kisses down his chin, down his jaw and neck, leaving trails of hickeys as he goes along.

Keith squirms under Lance. Then he cries out, tears pooling on the corner of his eyes as Lance's tongue swirls around his sensitive nipple, sucking it lightly before he bites it.

"Shit, Lance!"

Lance reaches up to kiss him again, this time slowly and savouring the sweet agony that Keith is going through. Keith unconsciously bucks his hips up, his free dick bumping against Lance's own hardness and he hears his boyfriend sharp intake of breath.

" _No_ ," Lance pants, hot against Keith's face. He pushes Keith down on the mattress almost rudely, forces his legs open with his knees and hovers over him, lingering as he whispers, "Be patient!"

"I can't," Keith says in raspy quiet moans of despair. His dick throbs dangerously, each minute Lance spends pampering him and not touching his dick, an eternity of denied pleasure he can't barely contain. So he begs, sobs out the words that have his gut twisting with the orgasm he needs to achieve. " _Please!_ "

"What was that?" Lance asks and even in the darkness, Keith can almost see the wicked grin on Lance's face as his hand traces down his stomach, fingertips tapping along the way and feeling each dip of his abs muscles. 

"Please Lance," Keith squirms and shivers, whines while Lance only chuckles deeply. " _Please, make me come!_ "

Lance's hand reaches his pelvis and stops, Keith complaining with a loud grunt before Lance's weight disappears from over him and he shuffles down on the bed. Keith looks down at Lance, sees him nestling between his legs and he tilts his head back in anticipation, biting his lips to stop from moaning too loud. 

Lance kisses the inside of his thigh, soft kisses tempting his way down, down. Keith relaxes into the kisses, opening his legs wide enough for Lance.

" _Hmmm_..." Lance whisper against Keith's thigh, nose nudging lightly there, his breath tingling Keith's sensitive skin and eliciting another quiet moan. "What do you want, baby?"

Keith wets his lips, smacks them twice before he looks back at Lance who is sucking a hickey on his thigh. He lets the words come out unhinged, "I want you... to make me come."

Lance's hand is immediately on his dick, pumping up and down and Keith can only choke on his relieved breath before he let's out a strangled and long _fuck_ the moment Lance starts blowing him.

" _Oh God_..... _Yes_!"

Lance swallows him whole, all the way down and Keith bucks his hips again, not able to control the way his body reacts to Lance's delicious mouth on him. Lance makes a choking sound before he's pulling Keith out, tongue swirling against the tip of his dick playfully. One, two, three licks and then Lance is once again sucking him, head bobbing up and down as Keith grabs the sheets tightly in his fist, the heat and humidity of Lance's mouth on his dick coursing through him in waves of uncontrollable pleasure. 

Lance plays with him, takes his sweet time with each lick, with each kiss on the tip of Keith's dick. Once or twice he swallows his dick whole, almost choking on it, only to pull out with a audible pop and continuing his oral ministrations.

Lance was sucking him beyond reasoning, giving Keith the best blowjob of his life.

And Keith can't keep the sounds from coming out, moaning, groaning, crying, wheezing Lance's name out. He's almost too far gone, his orgasm building up in his gut and he feels is too soon... too soon, he wants so much more. Wants to revel the moment though it unravels him completely.

"Fuck Lance, that's it! Yeah, that feels _so_ good."

Lance's delicious mouth on him, the little sucky noises he makes, his breathing and that same occasional pop of his dick coming out, all contribute to Keith's upcoming orgasm that keeps on building almost to the point of shattering him.

"Lance I'm... I'm gonna co... fuck, I'm gonna come," keith warns, the orgasm so damn close it blinds him to all senses. All but Lance's blowing him raw.

Lance makes a strange noise that vibrates against Keith's dick so hard it's all he needs to grab his boyfriend's head, to jerk his hips once more deep into his mouth and come with such a loud moan that shakes his entire body and breaks it into a sweat.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Keith loses sense of time, breathing hard. He can hear in the distance his boyfriend's voice whispering his name fondly in his ear. Lance brushes the hair from Keith's temple and kisses him there, all the while Keith feels in heaven, floating in a lightheaded realm of bliss.

Eventually Keith slowly returns to the present, coming down from his orgasm to his boyfriend softly rubbing his navel. He's laying down on his side next to him, a hand securing his head and Keith shivers at his gentle touch, pinpricks of goosebumps engulfing his entire weary body.

"You okay?" Keith manages to ask, clearing his throat and wetting his lips, a hand brushing Lance's cheek lightly. "I'm sorry I came like that. I lost control."

"It's okay babe, don't worry," Lance replies, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose against Keith's jaw sweetly. "I wanted it. And you did amazing."

" _Hmm_ ," Keith returns, a wave of tiredness suddenly possessing him. "Sorry I woke you up though."

"You can always wake me up for _this_ ," Lance says playfully with a lenient bite on Keith's lips before he gives him a quick peck, returning to his side and pushing Keith to him, settling his boyfriend in the circle of his arms.

Keith nestles comfortably without any complaints, feeling his boyfriend kiss the crown of his head. Then he stops, Keith grunting softly before Lance's lips are against his ear.

"But tomorrow's my turn," he whispers and Keith feels that giddy twist in his gut heat up, the blush on his face spreading to his neck and ears. "You owe me now!"

"Okay," Keith says with a smile on his lips. "Tomorrow..."

"Sleep now baby," Lance rests his head on top of Keith's head and rubs soothing patterns on his arms. "I love you."

"Love you too," Keith returns with a yawn, feeling light and complete with his boyfriend by his side and dreams filled with many ways on how to make Lance ascend with pleasure the same way he just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
